cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Rogue Isles Villains
Overview The Rogue Isles Villains is an enemy group in City of Villains. They can be found during Mayhem Missions or Safeguard Missions. During Mayhem Missions, they can be found in jail waiting for help to breakout. If they are rescued, they will become an ally and help you during the Mayhem Mission. During Safeguard Missions, they are attempting to rob the bank, and must be stopped by heroes. Enemy types Bosses Ayame Higarashi Main Article: Ayame Higarashi Born into a major crime family in Japan, Ayame has trained hard to become the ultimate assassin, with hopes of surpassing even Silent Blade and Silver Mantis. Powers Burning Daemon Main Article: Burning Daemon There is nothing human about this creature. Summoned from the darkest pits, Burning Daemon seeks nothing but to cause havoc and create chaos. Many villain groups have attempted to recruit him to control his power, however, he has expressed no interest in any of their petty mortal dealings. Powers Critical Mass Main Article: Critical Mass A giant of a man, Critical Mass likes to take on his opponents in close combat. He dons a heavy suit of armor and unleashes a torrent of energy with every strike. Powers Echidna Main Article: Echidna Echidna has been cursed with a monstrous visage all her life. With few options open to her, she took up the persona of the horrific Greek goddess and unleashed her fury on the unsuspecting world. Powers Fallen From Grace Main Article: Fallen From Grace Darius was once considered akin to the Angels, however that was all brought to a halt when he was abducted by Arachnos, and transformed into the psychotic creature he is today. Arachnos scientists removed his eyes, but later imbued him with the power of fire, and unleashed upon the world to cause destruction. Powers Hollow Point Main Article: Hollow Point Forgotten by his unit and left for dead behind enemy lines, for Hollow Point escaping from that hell was only the beginning of the war. One by one he is making those who abandoned him realize the scope of their mistake. Powers Icecap Main Article: Icecap Orphaned in the bitter-cold mountains of Nepal this young man made a pact with the harsh spirits of frost and ice to bring their pain wherever he walked. Powers Mangle Main Article: Mangle Mangle was an unwilling attraction for a travelling freak show, but the chains couldn't contain his fury forever. Once free he waited in the shadows to repay his captors' "kindness" with blood. Powers: Miss Thystle Main Article: Miss Thystle This woman was just born into the wrong family. Her parents being her role model, she decided that she wanted it all in life, without the hassle of working for it. Miss Thystle doesn't care how she gets what she wants, just as long as she gets it. Pyra Main Article: Pyra Once a beauty queen pageant winner that lost her looks when the building a pageant she was in burnt down. She vowed to make everyone suffer the way that she did that fateful day of fire. Powers Savage Siren Main Article: Savage Siren Savage Siren once looked up to Paragon City's heroes, until the day of the Rikti War, when one of the heroes hurled a Rikti drone into her parents' appartment, killing them instantly. Siren has vowed to destroy the Freedom Phalanx, and is seeking to join Arachnos to help in their conquest. Powers Shock Treatment Main Article: Shock Treatment A demented doctor and one too many sessions of shock therapy left this unstable girl with a permanent charge. Now she walks free cackling in delight as she gives the world a taste of her torment! Powers Silent Blade Main Article: Silent Blade Trained from birth to be the perfect killer, she has no name, no family and no compunctions about what she does. Powers Stardusk Main Article: Stardusk With a tainted soul as dark and twisted as a dying star, this villain warps and weakens any who stands in her way. Powers Towering Inferno Main Article: Towering Inferno A colossal of modern technology, the Towering Inferno sets all who oppose him ablaze! Powers Category:Enemies